


out of my league

by greekgod



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, but anyway changbin son of a ceo and jisung fratboy and then they fuck in a car, somehow i always end up here with binsung, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekgod/pseuds/greekgod
Summary: “You looked hot up there,” A voice says, one that is so undoubtedly Jisung’s. Changbin can’t see his face but he recognizes the particular lilt Jisung’s voice takes on when he’s smiling.“Is that so?” Changbin questions.





	out of my league

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this in a day so it is bad. i could do better probably but i am exhausted. i am so sorry. 
> 
> anyway this is for hornydm my lovely friends and for krizie who started this entire thing in the first place 
> 
> i don't really have anymore more to say other than this is probably unrealistic. im still a newbie to writing nsfw works but also binsung hot so does it really matter? anyways practice safe sex bye

The bright lights of the university’s ballroom combined with the even brighter lights shining towards the stage cause Changbin to squint slightly, pain thrumming just slightly in his temples. Beside him, his father speaks into the mic, going on about his good wishes for the university. It’s the same speech he gives every year, with just a couple alterations so that no one realizes just how little he cares. Or maybe he does care, Changbin thinks, but it’s hard to tell when he never knows if his father is doing something to be a good person or to save face. 

The collar of his suit has begun to itch by the time his father steps aside, hand gesturing for Changbin to step behind the podium. Changbin does, a fake smile playing at his lips, as he addresses the crowd in front of him. 

“I’d like to thank you all for coming and my father for his generous contribution to the university’s business program. I look forward to another year here and I hope the university staff is as well.”

Changbin cringes as he steps away. He’s never known what to say when he’s put in front of a mic, despite it being his third year to speak at this event. His father had insisted that he attend the gala after being admitted his freshman year and he hasn’t found a way to get out of it yet. 

It’s not that he hates these events—he welcomes the chance to get dressed up—he’s just never been too interested in business or his father’s company. And as he fights his way through the crowd of people reminding him of what a great CEO he’s going to make, he can’t help but think about just how disappointing it’ll be when they find out he plans on changing majors by the end of the year. 

When he finally escapes, he’s made his way across the room to the back doors, the ones that lead to the consistently abandoned hallway of the student building. He slips through the doors after one last glance in his father’s direction to make sure he isn’t looking. 

Once in the hallways, Changbin fishes for his phone in his pocket, knowing that were anyone to come looking for him, he could play it off as needing a quiet place to answer his phone. He’s just about to pull it out when an arm snakes around his waist and he stiffens, eliciting a laugh from whoever is behind him, hot breath against his neck. 

“You looked hot up there,” A voice says, one that is so undoubtedly Jisung’s. Changbin can’t see his face but he recognizes the particular lilt Jisung’s voice takes on when he’s smiling. 

“Is that so?” Changbin questions.

Jisung’s arm is still around his waist but it’s lax, giving Changbin room to move. And Changbin does. Turns himself around so that he’s standing face to face with Jisung. Changbin smiles, wondering just how ridiculous they look right now. Changbin in his pinstripe suit and black tie and Jisung in a tank top and shorts. So obviously from different worlds. 

Jisung seems to take no notice of Changbin’s musing, hand wrapping Changbin’s tie and pulling Changbin a couple steps forward until Jisung’s back is against the wall of the hallway. He resumes his attack on Changbin’s neck. 

The rough fabric of Jisung’s backward turned cap rubs briefly against Changbin’s skin and he shivers, breathing deeply. Jisung smells faintly like the Gucci perfume Changbin bought for him a couple of months ago and weed. An odd combination for most but the usual for Jisung on nights like this. 

“Have you been at Chan’s?” Changbin asks, just as Jisung places a small kiss under Changbin’s jaw.

“Yeah,” Jisung replies, pulling back and eyes drifting down to Changbin’s lips. 

Changbin doesn’t even try to stop Jisung from kissing him. He brings one hand up to cup Jisung’s cheeks and rubs a thumb along the rise of Jisung’s cheekbone. Jisung whines lowly, just barely audible, and the hand on Changbin’s hip grips a little tighter. 

Changbin laughs into the kiss. “Shameless,” He says against Jisung’s lips. 

Jisung tilts his head back slightly, raising an eyebrow before chasing after Changbin’s lips once more. It’s a brief kiss, Jisung breaking away a few seconds later, Changbin’s bottom lip between his teeth. Changbin suppresses a groan but he slips one knee between Jisung’s, closing the last bit of distance between them. 

“Oh, but so are you,” Jisung teases. 

Somewhere around the corner, a door opens and both Jisung and Changbin freeze, not wanting to make a noise. A moment passes and Changbin thinks they might be in the clear, but he doesn’t move, eyes still trained on the end of the hall. Jisung, on the other hand, tired of waiting, grinds his hips down into Changbin’s thigh just slightly.

Changbin snaps his attention back to Jisung, eyes wide. “You are a menace to society.” He says, but there’s no ill intent behind his words. 

“ _ Your  _ society,” Jisung reminds him. “Let’s get out of here, please.” 

The last bit of Jisung’s voice is laced with something that makes Changbin roll his eyes as they start down the hallway to the back stairwell, Jisung’s hand in his. Jisung is always a little shameless when he’s high and even though he’s mostly sober now, that part of him still remains. Changbin can’t count how many nights have ended with Jisung pulling him upstairs during a party at Chan’s because he can’t wait till they get home to Jisung’s apartment. Not that Changbin has ever minded. 

He doesn’t mind now either. In fact, he relishes in the fact that Jisung finds him attractive like this. 

They reach the parking deck in record time, empty enough that Jisung decides it’s probably safe for them to take the main elevator up to where his car is. Changbin lets himself be dragged in and pushed against the side as Jisung immediately attaches his lips to Changbin’s. 

The door closes and Jisung presses blindly against the buttons, finally hitting the one that will take them to the 5th floor. He hums, satisfied, and licks across Changbin’s bottom lip, looking for permission. Changbin parts his lips, letting Jisung’s tongue explore his mouth. 

The elevator dings and Jisung pulls back with some reluctance, glancing to see if they’ve really reached their floor already. Sure enough, the number on the display shows a five and the doors open to reveal a mostly empty deck. Jisung’s car is parked only a couple spots down, in a place on its own, and Changbin pauses by the driver’s side door, waiting for Jisung to pass him the keys. Jisung, however, just stares at Changbin from where he stands beside the backdoor, hand resting on the handle. 

It flashes across Changbin’s mind then that this was Jisung’s plan along. It explains why Jisung parked so high in the deck, car far away from where anyone might see them. 

“We are not fucking in your car,” Changbin says, sending Jisung a pointed look. 

“ _ Changbin, _ ” Jisung whines.  _ Whines  _ like they aren’t in public. It shouldn’t go straight to Changbin’s gut but it does anyway. And Jisung’s next sentence doesn’t help. “I’m already half-hard.” 

Changbin is aware of this fact. He felt it when Jisung accidentally shifted against him in the elevator. Jisung looks at him, pupils blown wide and lips swollen, and gives a small tug on the handle. And, as much as Changbin would like to pretend he can handle Jisung, he’s weak and it would be a lie to say he can make it home with Jisung most likely teasing him all the way there. 

Changbin sighs, placing his hand on top of Jisung’s and yanking the door open all the way. Jisung steps to the side, letting Changbin in first and Changbin slides across until he’s sitting in the middle seat. Jisung follows, pulling the door shut behind him and settling into Changbin’s lap, knees on either side of Changbin’s thighs. 

What little light there is in the car reflects off the surface of the decal on Jisung’s tank as he leans back, one arm stretched behind him to pop open the glove compartment. Changbin lets his eyes trace down Jisung’s arm and then down his tank to where the hem is pulled up, exposing the bottom of his stomach. Changbin runs a finger below the hem, watching the way Jisung shivers at the sensation. 

Jisung returns to his earlier position, tossing a condom and small bottle of lube onto the seat beside Changbin and dives in for another kiss. Changbin lets Jisung’s tongue slide against his and then across his bottom lip before it vanishes. Jisung lips reattach just below Changbin’s jaw and Changbin lets him suck and bite a mark there while Changbin focuses his attention more on running his hands up Jisung’s sides under his tank. He almost gets up to Jisung’s nipples before Jisung pulls away, grinning, and swats his hands away. Jisung pulls his own tank off, throwing it to the floor.

Changbin’s hands reach for his tie but Jisung swats at his hands once more. “Keep it on.” 

Changbin is about to ask why when Jisung tugs on his tie, pulling him up and forward so that their mouths are only a few centimeters from each other. Neither of them moves, breaths coming out in pants, hot air fanning out over both of their lips. 

“Oh,” Changbin breaths, dopey smiles gracing his features. 

“You look hot in suits.” Is Jisung’s only explanation before he continues working to undress. 

They’re in somewhat of an awkward position but Changbin helps Jisung remove his shorts. He lets his fingers brush Jisung’s boxer clad cock and watches as Jisung lifts his hips involuntarily, searching for more friction. 

Changbin’s own cock is hard in his pants, fabric becoming tight and almost painful. The way Jisung squirms above him doesn’t help, each small movement dragging the fabric across his cock. He’s almost positive there’s precome already smeared in his boxers. But this is about Jisung. It’s always about Jisung for him.

Jisung tilts his head forward, letting it rest against where his hands sit on Changbin’s shoulders. He grinds his hips down once, twice into Changbin’s and gasps, a whine forcing its way past his lips. Changbin laughs lowly and guides Jisung’s hips with his hands. 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you,” Changbin teases. “You look like you’re going to come already.” 

“I’m not,” Jisung defends, straightening up and looking Changbin in the eye. His cheeks are red and the blush carries down to the back of his neck, past where Changbin can see. “I want you to fuck me,” He says a little more confidently, commanding. 

“Shit, Jisung,” Changbin says. He’s pretty sure his cock just twitched in his pants. “Just—” But Jisung already knows what he’s going to say, hands flying to Changbin’s belt. 

Jisung makes quick work of getting the belt and zipper open, discarding the belt to the floor. Changbin lifts his hips, hoping Jisung will get the hint and move for just a second so he can pull his pants off but Jisung stays in his spot. Instead, Jisung palms Changbin’s cock, making Changbin let out a low sound, head thrown back against the seat. The zipper runs briefly over the fabric and Changbin hisses, hand catching Jisung’s. It doesn’t hurt, it’s just a lot. 

Jisung’s hand disappears and Changbin watches Jisung push himself up enough to rid himself of his boxers. Changbin takes the moment to push his own pants off as well as he can without pushing Jisung off balance. 

“Do you want me to prep you or watch?” Changbin asks when they've settled again, knowing Jisung is going to want a say. 

“Watch,” Jisung replies, already reaching for the lube. He coats his fingers as Changbin watches and lets a little drip from his hand to where both their dicks are curved between them, leaking precome and smearing it just slightly against Changbin’s dress shirt. Changbin can’t bring himself to care about the possibility of it staining. 

Jisung shifts, spreading his knees a little more and reaches behind himself. Changbin can tell when Jisung reaches his rim as his face has a look of concentration and pleasure. There’s an awkward moment where Changbin isn’t sure what to do with his hands before he settles on running them up Jisung’s sides again. He doesn’t go up as high this time, dragging them back down and across Jisung’s thighs instead. 

“ _ Changbin,”  _ Jisung whines, voice tight as he works himself open. He’s thrusting back against his fingers, trying to reach deeper, causing their cocks to bump together. “ _ Please,”  _ Jisung begs. Changbin isn’t sure what he’s begging for but he wraps a hand around both of their cocks anyway, causing Jisung to cry out, hips stuttering. 

Changbin fists their cocks slowly, precome and lube making the slide easier. He picks up the pace when he notices Jisung get squirmy above him. Jisung’s free hand rests on Changbin’s shoulder, fingers digging into the fabric and wrinkling it. 

“If you— _ fuck— _ keep doing that,” Jisung pants, “I’m going to come.” 

“Okay, okay.” Changbin releases their cocks, mourning the friction but not wanting either of them to come just yet. He runs his hands behind Jisung’s back, pulls apart the cheeks of his ass. Jisung lets out a strangled sound as his fingers sink a little deeper than before. Changbin sneaks one hand a little further, teases Jisung’s rim with his forefinger before sliding the tip in along with the two fingers Jisung is already using. 

“Jesus Christ,” Jisung gasps, hips rocking back, trying to get more. But Changbin removes his hand completely. 

Changbin reaches over to the seat beside him and grabs the condom. He rolls it on, fully aware of Jisung’s eyes on him as he does, and gives his cock a couple of tugs for good measure. 

“Okay,” Jisung breaths, finally. “Fuck me,  _ please. _ ” 

God, Jisung does not have to ask him twice. 

Jisung withdraws his fingers and takes the bottle of lube again, squeezing more onto his hand and giving Changbin’s cock a couple of strokes. The cold sensation of the lube makes Changbin buck his hips pathetically. 

Once Jisung is satisfied, he takes Changbin’s cock and guides it to his entrance. Changbin’s hand follows, taking over when Jisung rests his hands on Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin pushes in slowly, letting Jisung adjust to the feeling until Jisung sinks all the way down, a breathy moan escaping his lips. 

Changbin places his dirty hand on Jisung’s waist, the slick pad of his thumb digging into the skin lightly and uses his other to tilt Jisung’s chin downward to kiss him. Changbin kisses him, open-mouthed and messier than before, both of them desperate for it now, in order to distract himself from how tight Jisung is around him. It takes everything Changbin has to not give in and begin thrusting into Jisung. 

They kiss until Jisung is swiveling his hips, panting “move” against Changbin’s lips. Changbin obliges, giving a shallow thrust upwards. He revels in the “thank you” that falls from Jisung’s lips. 

There isn’t much room for Jisung to move, but Changbin lets him try, giving short thrusts upwards as Jisung rides him. Part of him wishes they were at home, so that he could fuck Jisung into the mattress, but the other part of him loves the way Jisung looks in his lap, head lolled to the side, watching him with half-lidded eyes. 

They fuck in silence, the only sound being skin against skin and the rustle of Changbin’s dress shirt and coat, neither of which Jisung ever allowed him to take off. Then, Jisung slows his pace, devilish grin taking over his features. 

“I should pick you up from fancy events more often,” He says, threading his fingers into the hair at the nape of Changbin’s neck and pulling him closer. Changbin’s forehead rests against his.

“What makes you think it would turn out like this every time?” Changbin asks, snapping his hips up in a particularly hard thrust. The smile falls from Jisung’s face as he gasps, clenching around Changbin. 

“Fuck, do that again. Please, do that again,” Jisung begs, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking it in time with Changbin’s thrusts. 

Jisung cries out, clenching around Changbin again and Changbin feels heat begin to coil in his gut. He fucks into Jisung as fast as their position lets him, pulling out only partly and thrusting back in. Jisung tries to match him, rhythm messy and uncoordinated, whining with each thrust. 

“I’m so close, Changbin,” Jisung says against Changbin’s mouth, trying to capture Changbin’s lips in something that can barely be defined as a kiss. 

Changbin runs a hand up from Jisung hip to his chest and thumbs around one of Jisung’s nipples, giving it an occasional flick. Jisung is chanting  _ “please”  _ like it’s a personal mantra at this point and Changbin is almost there with him, desperately chasing his own release. 

All it takes is a few more thrusts before the coil in his gut comes undone. A simple, “Coming!” is the only warning he’s able to give Jisung before he’s spilling into the condom. 

He wraps a hand around Jisung’s and works his fist up and down Jisung’s cock until Jisung follows suit, hips jerking and spurts of come landing sticky against Changbin’s hand. 

They sit for a moment, Jisung still on Changbin’s dick, foreheads together and trying to catch their breaths. 

“I love you,” Jisung breathes, placing a chaste kiss against Changbin’s lips before slipping off his lap and into the seat next to him. 

“I love you too,” Changbin chuckles. 

He reaches forward, opening the center console and pulling out the pack of tissues he knows Jisung keeps there. He rips the pack open, handing a couple to Jisung and then using a few more to wipe off his own hand. The condom gets discarded along with the tissues in one of the car deck trash cans. 

This time when Changbin settles into the driver side, Jisung hands over the keys willingly. “Round two at home?” Jisung asks as he drops them into Changbin’s palm, keychains clicking together. 

“Bastard,” Changbin laughs, twist the key in the ignition. 

“Your’s,” Jisung replies. 

And there’s no other way for them to exist, Changbin thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> you can find me on twitter at [@sadpaths.](https://twitter.com/sadpaths) i will only accept your follow request if i can find your age on your account and you are older than 18.


End file.
